Fire That Burns
by Melissande
Summary: Two of the newest employees of WWE cause trouble and chaos as they learn about life, love and friendship. Two OCs, Kane, Batista, Maria, Randy Orton, John Cena...On Hold


Fire That Burns

Author: Mel

Rating: PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: I only own any original characters you may meet. Thus I own Logan Garner and Angel Romano, as well as Logan's daughter Madison.

Distribution: Ask.

Summary: Two of the newest employees of WWE cause trouble and chaos as they learn about life, love and friendship.

-X-

"Crap, crappity, crap crap!" An average height young woman made taller by stiletto boots said as she made her way quickly across the parking lot of the arena parking lot that looked like all other arena parking lots, thus demonstrating the monotony of the life she'd chosen to enter. "Oh great, I'm late and that's just not good."

The dark haired young woman entered the building just ahead of a tall, animalistic man, who was toting a bag and wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes.

He heard the young woman talking to herself and almost burst out laughing. She was so lost in her own world she didn't notice him holding the door for her. He just shook his head.

"Okay great now I have to find Mr. McMahon and Jonathan Coachman. Hopefully they won't notice I'm five minutes late."

Dave followed the woman as she made her way quickly through the hallways towards Vince's office. Dave was here for a meeting as well, he was the newest draft pick to Raw. He had recovered from his injury and was being returned to the flagship show and he wasn't sure how he felt. He wanted his heavyweight title back, but now he could go after the WWE Championship.

He figured things would be interesting if this girl was going to be here. Already she was amusing him.

-X-

"So all you really have to do is hold the mic and talk into it. You ask questions, people laugh at you, all that good stuff. At least they laugh at me. Hopefully you'll have as much luck as me."

Maria Kanellis said as she was sitting down going over a crash course of backstage interviewing with the WWE's newest hire, Angel Romano, a 22 year old raven headed Latina.

The young woman just nodded her head at the good natured tips from the honey haired young woman. Angel didn't have the heart to tell Maria that they laughed at her for her naïveté.

Angel just nodded her head at the older woman and took a long sip of her water, before sitting it back down on the table in the catering area of the arena.

She had had to be early to the arena so she could be introduced around and get her scripting done for the night so she could interview several superstars. She found the work easy and wondered why she had taken such a job, but then remembered when she saw the scenery.

The current scenery being one John Cena. Cena had made his way into the catering area along with Randy Orton, who was in himself a masterpiece.

"Oh yay, Johnny and Riley! Hey guys come over and meet the new interviewer." Maria said calling the pair over.

Both men shared a look with one another then saw the new girl and figured what the hell.

They made their way over and sat down at the table and nodded to Maria before looking at her companion.

"What's up Maria?" John said smiling at the girl. "Who's ya friend?" He said using his eyes to point in Angel's direction.

"Oh my friend? His name's Socko. He can vibrate faster than…"

"Whoa, hold up, sweetie, too much information. I meant ya friend sittin' next to ya."

"Oh." Maria said as she blushed scarlet.

"Yeah, so who's the friend?"

"Well, this is Angel Romano. She's the newest interviewer. I was giving her some pointers." As Maria introduced her, Angel looked at both men and smiled. Her gaze lingered on Randy as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I think I'm interviewing one of you."

"Well it's probably John, since I'm not on this roster."

"Oh."

-X-

"Now Miss Garner if you could please tell Mr. Cena he will be having a match tonight against Mr. Batista for the WWE Championship. Then would you please tell Kane that he needs to report to Mr. McMahon's office? If you need directions, stop and ask. And please do it quickly."

Coach said in his most assholish voice for the cameras that were rolling taping every word he was saying to his new assistant who would be introduced during the opening of Raw.

Logan nodded her head as she exited the office.

"Annoying asshole." She muttered as she tried to make her way through the maze of the arena. Logan was not paying attention to the fact that she was about to collide with a large male until it happened.

The next thing Logan knew she was lying on her back on the floor staring up at a towering, scary looking man.

"I'm sorry." Logan stammered out at the figure stared down at her before reaching out a hand and helping her up. She noticed how short she was next to the man.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to run into you." She made to walk by but was stopped by the figure reaching out and taking a hold of her arm. She turned and feared entered her eyes.

"It's okay. It was partially my fault as well. So I apologize." The man known as the Big Red Machine said to the young woman.

"I apologize as well. I should have watched where I was going. Thanks for helping me up. I'm Logan Garner by the way." Logan said holding out her hand for the big man to shake it.

"Glen Jacobs," the large man said smiling down at the brunette, "but most people call me Kane."

The young woman smiled.

"I've been looking for you. I am supposed to tell you to report to Mr. McMahon's office."

"Aww…hmm…let me think…would that make you the newest assistant? Cause you sure are easier on the eyes than Coach."

Logan smiled. "Umm actually I am Mr. Coachman's assistant."

"Oh god, you have to call him Mr. Coachman? You poor thing."

"Yes. Well you better get on your way and oh I have a question. Do you know where I can find Mr. Cena?"

"Yeah. I saw him in catering annoying the newest interviewer."

"Thanks."

-X-

Logan quickly found the catering area and entered ignoring the stares she received. She knew she was pretty but didn't really care. She was also more dressed up than any one else in the room, but it went with her job.

Logan's eyes quickly scanned the room until she found the man she was looking for.

"Oh in coming. More fresh meat." Orton said under his breathe to Cena where they were both still seated talking to the two interviewers.

Three sets of eyes turned to follow Orton's line of sight.

"Yeah. She's dressed up. Wonder what her gimmick is?"

"Umm school teacher? Uptight bitch?" Maria said, earning looks from all the table's occupants.

"Umm she looks like she is on an errand." Cena said as her eyes connected with his and she made her way over.

"Well watch out she's headed this way." Angel said. She had gotten to know the men and woman better just from talking. Currently she thought both Cena and Orton were hotties and they were single. But which one to go for? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clicking heels.

Angel looked up in just enough time to see a tall brunette who was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up top arrived at the table.

"May we help you?" The Puerto Rican said as the young woman arrived.

"Hello all. Mr. Cena," Logan said getting right down to business.

"Yeah?"

"I am here to inform you that you have a championship match tonight against Batista."

Logan turned and quickly left the catering area before anyone else to speak.

"Well, wonder what's stuck up her butt?" Angel asked.

"Dunno, but looks like I got a match to prepare for."

"Yeah, ya do. Hopefully you keep it so you can keep it warm for me until I take it off your hands." Randy said smirking up at Cena as he stood. The WWE Champion just smiled and walked off, waving behind his head.

Orton looked at Angel and Maria and smiled.

"So ladies what are you up for?"

Maria smiled. "Threesome?"

Orton looked intrigued.

"Or not."

"Aww woman you squash my hopes so quickly." Orton smiled at the Latina.

"Yeah, whatever. So you don't work on this roster?"

"No I work on Smackdown but hopefully I'll be moved back here soon."

"We can always hope." Angel said getting up.

"Where ya going?" Maria asked the young woman.

"Well I need to go get ready to conduct interviews. Thanks for the tips Maria, they were umm interesting. And it was nice meeting you Randy." Angel said as she walked out of the catering area and to the production room to pick up her mic and other things to get ready for her debut on WWE TV.


End file.
